


Uno Gets Railed Yaaaay

by shunkleberryfin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Maid dress, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkleberryfin/pseuds/shunkleberryfin
Summary: What's better than this? Just guys being dudes. Just a dude getting railed by another dude in a maid dress.
Relationships: Orange/Uno F. Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Uno Gets Railed Yaaaay

**Author's Note:**

> Orange is my original character. The same dude from my other work, just as horny as ever.
> 
> Uno belongs to my friend [@ufemew_wexub](https://twitter.com/ufemew_wexub)

**"God, you're such a cute li'l thing aren'tcha?"** Orange coos playfully, running his hand through the long ponytail cascading down Uno's back. It moves lower, tracing the bumps of his spine down to the small of his back, and Orange teases his thumb around the divot just below Uno's tailbone.

Uno makes for an appetizing sight, spread in front of him with arms bound in a series of belts and leather tied over those ever-familiar gloves. His eyes, gray and red and sharp with irritation and hunger, glare defiantly back at Orange. But best of all is the solid red gag that's perfectly snug in his mouth, secured around the back of his head.  _ Perfectly _ at Orange's mercy.

Orange rubs his hand over Uno's ass slowly, leaning over his back to purr against his ear.  **"Ya almost had me worried for a minute there; thought ya were gonna get the upper hand again. Not that I'd ever complain 'bout** **_you_ ** **fuckin' me, a'course."** Orange's hand leaves, then reconnects with Uno's ass in a sharp  _ slap _ that has the bound man arching his back and groaning against the gag. Orange laughs.  **"But somethin's tellin' me ya gave in on purpose, huh?"**

Orange rubs his hand over the red mark on Uno's asscheek, and his other hand winds through the ponytail again.  **"If ya wanted to wear the collar this time, ya could'a just said so. Ya even have such a nice leash already."** His grip tightens at the base of the ponytail, jerking Uno's head back.

A trickle of saliva escapes from the corner of his mouth, dripping down Uno's chin as he's held at the uncomfortable angle. If looks could kill then Orange might be in danger, but Uno's scowl isn't as effective with his mouth full and cheeks flushed with want.

**"Go-o-od you're so precious,"** Orange drawls, the fabric of his clothing - specially chosen for this occasion - tickles against Uno's bare skin. He squirms slightly from the sensation, until Orange's tongue trails across his cheek and he freezes in place. Orange laughs again and licks the saliva from Uno's face, then presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Finally, Orange lets go of Uno's hair and straightens up. He neatens and adjusts a few of the bows tied across the bodice of his dress while Uno watches from over his shoulder. The hunger in his eyes is growing into impatience. It's impossible not to recognize his desire.

A smug, shit-eating grin draws across Orange's face.  **"Ya wanna move on already?"** He grabs a fistful of the skirt and petticoats around his hips and lifts them out of the way, revealing the harness underneath. Black belts around Orange's thighs and hips hold his strap-on in place, one end of it inside his own body and buzzing on a low, pleasant setting while the main length of it stands outward. The silicone matches Orange's skin tone almost seamlessly and he strokes his free hand up and down the shaft, rubbing the head of it in a proud display.

Uno exhales through his nose, his face and body heating up even more at the sight. He can't make demands from behind the gag, can't move to take control and  _ get on with it _ while his arms are bound. He's never known Orange to show mercy before, so of course he doesn't expect the bastard to start now. But that doesn't stop the slight shift of Uno's hips, trying to move closer and goad Orange on.

Uno's eagerness doesn't go unnoticed, but luckily for him Orange doesn't want to delay the fun any longer either. He lets go of the strap and grabs a bottle of lube from the bed. The lid pops off, and he pours a generous amount over the strap and directly onto Uno's already prepared hole.  _ " _ **Still so loose an' ready for me,"** he comments, watching the liquid drip down Uno's body as Uno tries to stifle his whines behind the gag.

Orange caps and tosses the bottle aside, giving his strap a few more strokes to spread the lube before he moves closer. He rubs the slick head over Uno's hole, drinking in his muffled groans and squirms. Still holding the skirt and petticoats out of the way in one hand and guiding his strap with the other, Orange breathes out a satisfied moan as he presses it inside Uno, watching it slip inside inch by inch until his hips are flush against Uno's ass.

**"There we go, ya take it so** **_good_ ** **for me,"** Orange praises. His hand moves from the strap to Uno's hip, holding him in place. Uno's back arches at the sensation of being so completely  _ filled _ , and his hands strain against the leather binding them in vain. He pants against the gag and drool starts to trickle down his chin again.

Orange takes in the sight with a gleeful grin, and draws his hips back in a slow taunt before thrusting back in. The vibrator inside him shifts along with his movements while ridges on the outside rub against his dick, encouraging him along with Uno's noises of pleasure to  _ keep going _ . So he does, setting a steady rhythm and pulling Uno back onto the strap with each thrust.

Even with his mouth full, it's hard to keep Uno quiet; his moans and whines and muffled words — encouragements? insults? Orange would enjoy either — mingle behind the rubber gag.

Orange leans forward a bit as the pleasure increases, and his hand slides from Uno's hip around to the front of his torso. In a smooth motion that Uno can’t resist — as if he'd  _ want _ to — Orange pulls Uno back against his chest, supporting most of his weight with one arm; Uno's legs can carry himself, but his attention is elsewhere as Orange continues fucking him.

With his chin on Uno's shoulder, Orange breathes a laugh against Uno's ear.  **"Ya sure do like bein' manhandled for such a control freak."** He lets go of the skirt and moves his other hand under Uno's arm and up to his chest as well, teasing his fingers over his nipple and across a smooth stripe of skin that runs down Uno's chest.

Uno flinches for just a moment and his breath catches in his throat. Orange laughs and licks along the curve of Uno's ear, keeping his hand on the scar while his hips continue to meet Uno's ass with each thrust. Looking down over his shoulder, Orange can see Uno's dick, hard and bouncing against his stomach with the movement of their bodies. It betrays Uno's attempted groans of disapproval, showcasing  _ just how much _ he's enjoying getting fucked as precum leaks and smears against his stomach.  **"Beautiful,"** Orange purrs at the sight.

He continues caressing the scar lightly with the tips of his fingers, while his thumb flicks back and forth over Uno's nipple, inviting more strained moans and drool to bubble past the gag.

As  _ good _ as the view and sounds are though, Orange's appetite grows eager for  _ more _ . After a quick, sharp bite to Uno's earlobe, Orange pushes Uno back down against the mattress and grabs his hips to lift his ass higher. One hand goes back to the strap, and Orange presses a button on the underside of the shaft. The section inside him vibrates harder, making his hips shudder in pleasure, while a second vibrator turns on in the head of the strap, buzzing inside Uno.

**"Fuck — mm, oh** **_fuck_ ** **,"** Orange gasps, tightening his hand on Uno's hips. He thrusts hard and shallow, slamming in again and again while Uno's face is pressed into the sheets and his eyes are almost rolled back in his head, a mess of moans and gasps and  _ screams _ held back only by the rubber in his mouth. Speaking of…

Orange reaches forward and unclasps the gag, but he holds the straps of it before it can escape Uno's mouth. His voice lowers, more serious than his usual teasing, and he gives Uno a command:  **"** **_Beg for me Uno._ ** **"**

The gag falls from his mouth, and Uno doesn't waste a beat.  **"Please I— Orange I'm so close** **_please ple—_ ** **"**

Before he can finish the word, Orange slams into him completely and grinds his hips against Uno's ass. The vibrators buzz inside each of them, sending them over the edge almost simultaneously. Uno's cry of overwhelmed ecstasy fills the air as he spills onto his stomach and the bedsheets without a touch to his dick, and Orange rides out his own pleasure to the sweet sound as the harness, strap, and their skin are soaked in his release.

He stays in the same position for a few moments as they both catch their breath. The vibrators continue to buzz uninterrupted until he pulls out a bit and reaches between them and presses another button. The vibration lowers, sending a few more shockwaves of pleasure through both of them, until it shuts off and Orange pulls out the rest of the way. Uno falls bonelessly onto the mattress, panting for his first unhindered breaths since this round of their game started.

Orange's still-racing pulse pounds in his ears, louder than the mumbled complaints Uno is likely babbling as he returns to his senses and nearly  _ melts _ further onto the bed. Orange loosens the belts of his harness and pulls it out of himself as well with a satisfied sigh. He drops the harness and strap both to the floor and steps out of it, unzips the back of the maid dress and drops it into the wet pile just as unceremoniously, and then finally throws himself onto the bed, draping an arm over Uno's shoulders.

**"Hmm, you're real cute when ya can't talk, ya know,"** Orange teases, reaching for Uno's arms to undo the leather straps keeping him immobile. Orange doesn't mention anything as they're freed, removing Uno’s gloves and setting them aside, more carefully than he did with his own clothing, and then starts massaging the reddened marks on Uno’s scarred skin.

**"Tch. If only I could say the same of you. As obnoxious with your mouth full as you are when it's empty,"** Uno grumbles, without any real venom behind his words.  **"Try giving me earplugs next time so I don't have to listen to you rambling on pointlessly."**

Orange laughs and scoots up to the head of the bed, and pulls Uno up with him. Their messes be damned, neither of them want to stand up again. Sticky bed sheets and dried bodily fluids is a 'later' problem, they can deal with that when they wake up.

There's a thin, clean blanket folded next to the pillows at least, which Orange draws over them both before wrapping his arms around Uno. He licks a line of saliva from Uno's chin, then kisses Uno's lips with a smirk on his own.  **"I'll keep it in mind for nex' time."**


End file.
